nattō
by Filatipphia
Summary: Entah mengapa, biji kedelai yang telah difermentasi itu tak nampak lezat di matanya kali ini. Padahal itu adalah makanan favoritnya. / "Kenapa pula perempuan penggila nattō malah tak ingin memakan nattō?"


Entah mengapa, biji kedelai yang telah difermentasi itu tak nampak lezat di matanya kali ini. Padahal itu adalah makanan favoritnya. / "Kenapa pula perempuan penggila _nattō_ malah tak ingin memakan _nattō?"_

* * *

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki | Gintoki Sakata & Sarutobi Ayame/Sacchan | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Sacchan terbangun dengan pening yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Ia kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyingkirkan lengan pemuda yang kini tengah melingkari pinggangnya secara hati-hati -takut untuk mengusik tidurnya.

Ia pun terduduk dan menekan-nekan pelipisnya dengan pelan untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri yang mendera. Entah apa yang menyebabkan pusingnya kali ini, padahal semalam ia tidak mabuk atau apapun. Ah, akhir-akhir ini, ia memang kerap mengalami sakit kepala.

Dilihatnya Gin yang masih terlelap nyaman di sampingnya. Ia rapatkan selimut ke tubuh pria itu hingga sebatas dada.

Bahkan ketika tidur dalam keadaan acak-acakan pun, lelaki itu tetap terlihat tampan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Yah, sudah sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu ia dan pemuda dengan mata seperti ikan mati itu menjalin suatu hubungan.

Setelah ditolak entah untuk ke berapa kali, akhirnya mereka resmi juga berpacaran. Rasanya tak sia-sia usaha yang selama ini ia lakukan. Apalagi ia berhasil menyingkirkan semua rival cintanya yang tak bisa diremehkan.

Tak jarang ia pun menginap di rumah lelaki itu, atau lelaki itu yang akan menginap di rumahnya, sekadar untuk berbagi _futon_ bersama. Walaupun seringnya ia yang akan menginap di rumah prianya tersebut, karena laki-laki berambut biru keperakan itu terkadang harus dipaksa terlebih dahulu agar mau bermalam di rumahnya, jadi lebih baik jika ia yang mengalah saja. Dan kali ini, seperti biasa, ia yang sedang berada di rumah Gin.

Walaupun sangat jauh dari kesan romantis, tetapi asalkan bersama dengan Sakata Gintoki, ia akan tetap bahagia. Receh ya? Masa bodoh.

Lelaki itu memang tak pernah terlalu sering mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, entah pemuda itu memang benar mencintainya atau tidak. Ia juga tak begitu peduli.

Mereka pun jarang bermesra-mesraan, apalagi di depan umum, namun itu tak begitu penting untuknya.

Lagipula, ia bukanlah seorang yang tergila-gila dengan roman picisan. Baginya, selagi lelaki itu berada di sampingnya, maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi. Yang pertama tentu saja; mandi.

Selesai membasuh diri, perempuan bersurai lavender itu berniat menuju dapur untuk membuat beberapa kudapan namun urung ketika didapatinya meja makan mereka telah siap oleh berbagai hidangan.

Di kursi, Kagura dan Shinpachi sudah menunggu dengan melemparkan senyuman kepadanya yang langsung ia balas. Ternyata kedua bocah itu bisa juga diandalkan.

" _Ohayou_ ," ucapnya sembari mengambil posisi untuk duduk.

" _Ohayou mou_!" Mereka kompak menjawab, membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Mana Gin- _chan_?" Kagura bertanya kepadanya.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin ke sini," ia menjawab sekadarnya. Ya, laki-laki itu memang telah bangun saat ia tadi selesai mandi.

Dipandanginya meja makan dengan seksama, terdapat tiga porsi nasi putih hangat beserta telur mata sapi dan satu porsi nasi putih hangat dengan _nattō_ di atasnya -yang tentu saja, nasi _nattō_ itu untuk dirinya. Ah, mereka ternyata benar-benar memahaminya, membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gintoki tiba dengan menyedot santai susu strowberinya.

" _Ara-ara_ , nasi dan telur lagi? Aku ingin sarapan _parfait coklat_!" Lelaki itu menjerit frustasi, membuat Kagura segera memukul kepalanya keras-keras menggunakan payung kebanggaan miliknya.

"Mana ada orang sarapan pake _parfait_ , bodoh!" Shinpachi ikut menyerang.

Sacchan hanya menunggu perkelahian tiga anggota Yorozuya itu dengan sabar. Tanpa ada niatan untuk melerai sama sekali. Nanti jika dibiarkan juga akan selesai sendiri, begitu pikirnya. Kali ini, ia memang sedang malas untuk berdebat.

Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lemas dan kepalanya juga masih agak pening. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja.

Setelah keadaan sudah kembali stabil, aman, dan damai, Gintoki pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu segera memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Susu strowberinya ia taruh tepat di sebelah piring.

Sedangkan _kunoichi_ yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu hanya terdiam memandangi nasi beserta _nattō_ di hadapannya dengan aneh.

Entah kenapa, biji kedelai yang telah difermentasi itu tak nampak lezat di matanya kali ini. Padahal itu adalah makanan favoritnya. Yang juga merangkap sebagai salah satu senjata andalannya.

Bentuknya yang licin serta aromanya yang kuat, bukannya membuat seleranya tergugah tetapi malah membuatnya jijik dan merasa mual. Ia ingin muntah hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Ini benar-benar aneh.

" _A-ano_... Gin- _san_?"

Lelaki berjuluk _Shiroyasha_ itu menoleh sambil bergumam pelan, "Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku memakan nasimu?" Perempuan itu bertanya ragu-ragu.

Gintoki menjawab acuh, "Tidak, kau kan sudah punya sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak mau yang ini."

"Aku juga tidak mau yang itu."

"Aku mohon, Gin- _san_."

"Tidak."

"Ayo kita tukeran sarapannya."

"Tidak."

"T-tapi..."

Belum sempat Sacchan menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda di sebelahnya itu sudah menggebrak meja keras-keras. Membuatnya terkesiap.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka _nattō_ , jadi diamlah dan makan sarapanmu itu dengan tenang!" Bentak laki-laki itu kasar sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya lagi.

Perempuan itu berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa ia sangat kesal kali ini. Kesal sekali hingga ingin menangis rasanya.

Ia kesal. Ia marah. Ia jengkel. Ia sedih. Ia kaget. Ia takut. Ia juga merasa malu pada dua remaja di hadapannya yang menonton perkelahian mereka.

Rasanya seperti ia benar-benar tak berarti bagi Gintoki. Setelah tiga bulan ini, sikap lelaki itu tak berubah. Masih saja berbuat kasar kepadanya. Jadi sebenarnya ia ini kekasihnya atau bukan, sih? Atau barangkali mereka menjadi kekasih hanya karena Gin yang risih terus menerus ia kuntit? Tapi bukannya jika menjadi kekasih justru lelaki itu malah semakin sering bersamanya?

Ya ampun, kenapa pula ia harus merasa seperti ini? Emosinya seakan tak menentu. Ia merasa sangat sensitif sekarang.

Padahal ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda?

Ia merasa benar-benar menyedihkan saat ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Aaa, ba-baiklah," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Emm, kau bisa memakan sarapanku, Sacchan- _san_ ," ujar Shinpachi menawarkan.

Kagura hanya terdiam dengan raut bingung sedangkan laki-laki berkacamata di sebelahnya itu memandang tak enak ke arahnya.

Pasalnya, tidak biasanya perkelahian antara Gin-Sacchan akan berakhir secanggung ini. Jika mereka beradu mulut, tentu saja perempuan itu akan menimbali dengan berapi-api, bukannya menurut dan diam saja seperti ini.

Sacchan menjawab dengan senyum lirih yang terlihat dipaksakan, " _Iie_ , tidak usah, Sanpachi- _kun_."

Kunoichi itu pun segera menyumpit nasi miliknya sendiri. Tanpa sadar setetes air matanya turun, yang kemudian segera disekanya dengan kasar.

Ia menyuapkan nasi hangat itu perlahan ke mulutnya. Namun baru satu suapan dan bahkan belum sempat ia telan, tubuhnya terlebih dahulu bereaksi hebat.

Perutnya bergejolak seolah tengah diaduk-aduk. Mual. Ia merasa sangat mual. Ia ingin muntah.

Ditekannya perutnya itu, berusaha menghalau rasa mualnya. Tangannya yang satunya menahan mulutnya, agar tidak mengeluarkan lagi nasi dengan _nattō_ yang tadi menjadi penyebabnya berselisih dengan Gintoki.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang!

Perempuan berkacamata itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya.

Gintoki hanya memandang kepergian Sacchan dengan bingung.

" _Huek... Huekkk_ ," suaranya terdengar hingga ke ruang makan.

"Hoy, kalian tidak memasukkan racun ke dalam makanannya, kan?" Tanya lelaki yang memiliki rambut bergelombang itu dengan nada mengancam.

Shinpachi melotot, " _Baka_ , tentu saja tidak!"

" _Nyam-nyam_... Tidak ada yang salah dengan nasi dan _nattō_ nya, _aru_ , _nyamm_ " ujar Kagura yang kini telah memakan nasi _nattō_ milik Sacchan dengan lahap.

Gintoki hanya menghela napasnya dan segera menyusul kekasihnya tersebut. Jujur saja ia agak khawatir dan sedikit merasa bersalah sekarang. Setahunya, perempuan itu tidak gampang sakit. Saat ia akan dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran pun, meski keadaannya amat parah, tapi perempuan itu tetap baik-baik saja. Bahkan pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang mengalahkan para pembunuh itu.

Dan juga, wanita itu bersikap aneh pagi ini. Ingin bertukar sarapan? Apa-apaan itu? Tidak biasanya pula Sacchan menuruti perkataannya begitu saja saat ia bentak. Bukankah _kunoichi_ berambut panjang itu akan bersorak kegirangan jika ditanggapi dengan sadis olehnya?

Mungkin, seharusnya, ia lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya tadi. Seharusnya ia tak perlu membentaknya hanya karena masalah nasi. Tapi bukankah wanita itu justru senang jika dikasari? Dan, hey, ia memang tak menyukai _nattō_! Kenapa pula perempuan penggila _nattō_ malah tak ingin memakan _nattō_? Ah sudahlah. Yang sudah sudah ya sudahlah.

Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya yang telah kosong sejak awal -karena ia memang belum memakan apapun dari semalam, Sacchan mengusap bibirnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel.

Matanya panas. Mulutnya terasa pahit sekarang. Tubuhnya pun tak bertenaga sama sekali. Kepalanya juga terasa sangat berat dan berputar-putar.

Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu lemah. Padahal ia merupakan seorang _ninja_ yang fisiknya terlatih amat baik. Tetapi mengapa hanya muntah dan merasa pusing bisa membuatnya seperti ini?

Wanita itu ingin melangkah dan kembali ke ruang makan tetapi ia tak bisa. Ia benar-benar lemas saat ini. Hampir saja ia goyah dan terjatuh ke belakang jika tak ada sebuah lengan kekar yang menahan punggungnya.

"Hati-hati," ujar Gintoki pelan. Deru napasnya yang hangat menerpa telinga Sacchan. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuh perempuan itu yang nyaris menyentuh lantai kamar mandi dengan lembut.

Ia berusaha menuntun kekasihnya itu tetapi sepertinya Sacchan sudah tak bisa berjalan sama sekali. Dipandanginya wajah perempuan itu yang terlihat sayu. Bibirnya pun nampak pucat. Matanya terpejam erat, seolah kehilangan kesadaran. Atau memang iya?

"Oi, bangun," ditepuk-tepuknya pelan pipi _kunoichi_ tersebut, namun tak mendapatkan respon apapun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia lantas membopongnya ala _bridal style._ Sebenarnya, ia ingin menggendongnya di punggung tetapi takut wanita itu malah terjatuh.

Saat sampai ke ruang makan, Shinpachi langsung memandangnya dengan panik, "Sacchan- _san_ kenapa?"

Kagura pun segera menghentikan aksi makannya yang rakus itu dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," tandas lelaki itu kemudian.

* * *

"Anda suaminya?"

Gin yang tengah menggenggam sebelah tangan Sacchan yang tersambung selang -perempuan itu harus diinfus karena dehidrasi- menoleh.

"Bukan," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Si dokter masih bertanya.

"Saya kekasihnya."

"Kalau begitu selamat," dokter itu berucap.

"Heh?" Gin terlihat bingung.

Dokter tersenyum, "Sudah lima minggu."

Lelaki bernetra merah itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Apanya?"

"Kau bodoh sekali, sih." Dokter itu berujar blak-blakan, membuat Gin sedikit tak terima. _Sedikit_ , karena selebihnya ia sadar bahwa ia memang bodoh.

Dokter mulai menjelaskan, "Nona Sarutobi Ayame tengah hamil, kandungannya berusia lima minggu,"

"Ha-hamil?" Gintoki tertegun.

"Ya, sepertinya ia mengalami _morning sickness_ yang cukup berat. Usahakan agar dia tidak terlalu memikirkan banyak hal maupun berada dalam keadaan tertekan yang berlebihan, atau itu akan berakibat buruk pada kondisinya juga janin yang dikandungnya," ucap dokter itu lagi.

Sedangkan Gin masih terpaku. Sacchan hamil?

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," dan dokter itu pun pamit undur diri.

Selepas kepergian dokter tersebut, Gin termenung. Sacchan hamil, katanya? Benar-benar hamil?

Bagaimana bisa?

Lalu, ia harus apa sekarang? Ia harus apa?

Tunggu dulu, memangnya, apakah itu benar-benar anaknya?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran bodohnya barusan.

Tentu saja. Itu pasti.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa yakin bahwa janin yang dikandung wanita itu, memang benar darah dagingnya.

Biar bagaimana pun, Sacchan adalah perempuan baik-baik. Di balik segala sikapnya yang terkesan _murahan_ kepadanya selama ini, perempuan itu amat menjaga dirinya. Justru ia lah yang merusaknya. Ia lah yang pertama kali untuknya.

Apakah ia harus menikahinya?

Tapi, ia merasa masih belum siap. Bagaimana ini?

Lelaki itu baru tersadar dari segala lamunannya ketika tangan yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya balas meremas tangannya halus.

Ah, perempuan itu sudah siuman rupanya. Ia menolehkan pandang ke arah wanita berambut lavender yang kini tengah memandangnya khawatir.

"Gin _-san daijoubu ka_?" Sacchan bertanya lirih. Bibirnya masih terlihat agak pucat namun sudah tak sepucat tadi.

Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu kepadanya?

Tapi pada akhirnya, Gintoki hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan, " _Ne, daijoubu desu,_ " jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mengecup ringan dahi perempuan itu dan mengusap-usap pelan pucuk kepalanya.

Rona merah samar-samar muncul di wajahnya yang sayu, "Aku kenapa?" Sacchan bertanya kemudian.

Gin mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut rata wanita itu dengan lembut, "Di sini, ada yang nakal."

"Eh?" Kunoichi itu terlihat bingung.

"Anak kita, nakal."

Sacchan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, "Eh?"

Gin terkekeh gemas, ternyata bukan hanya dia saja satu-satunya orang yang bodoh, "Kau hamil."

"Eeehhh?"

Yah, sepertinya, menjadi seorang ayah tak buruk juga.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, _morning sickness_ itu apa ya?

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N: kenapa absurd geneehhhh:( /menangosh


End file.
